Kaiba Meets Marqueta
by RozaCourt
Summary: Marqueta is the daughter of the owner of Duelist Haven: the hotel the Kaibas are hosting a duel tournament in. what happens when Kaiba meets her and falls in love with her slowly. (Mokuba is six.)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Hey, Meta," a voice said behind my head. I turned around and saw my best friend, Yugi Mutou, standing there. I smiled.

"Hey, Yugi. How's it going?" I asked him. He sat on the bench beside me. We're at the park nearby the Duel Academy I go to and the high school he goes to. We usually meet here after school before I have to go to my job at Duelist Haven.

"It's going great. Joey has finally recovered from your last duel and he wants to train with you." I blushed a bit. Joey Wheeler is another one of my best friends. We had dueled about a month ago, and I had accidentally hurt him really bad with my final attack.

"That's great! Tell him I'll be happy to train with him." I looked at the huge clock tower. "Oh shoot, I have to go. The Momship wants me there earlier so I can decorate one of our special guests' rooms. Obviously they're very important, so we need to make sure everything is perfect for them." We stood up.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later." We hugged and I ran off towards the hotel.

As soon as I got there, I was surrounded by guests. "Meta, Meta, a lot of boxes came in today! Your mom says for you to go straight to the top floor and decorate the only business room with the view of a garden," a little girl said. I leaned down and hugged her.

"Thanks, sweet. Now go run along." They ran away as I took the employee elevator to the top floor. I sighed when I saw the five big boxes waiting by the designated room. I carried them into the room one by one and set them on the floor. I opened the first one and saw a lot of upside down pictures. I flipped one over and saw it was a clown.

After giving it some thought, I realized it was a Pinget the Dark Clown. I couldn't remember the special abilities of it: I never really paid attention to Duel Monsters 101 when the teacher is talking about things like clowns. I carefully set the picture down and picked up the next one, and the next, and the next.

By the time I finished unpacking the pictures, I could tell I was supposed to decorate the room based on Seto Kaiba's deck. I traced the outline of his Blue Eyes White Dragon. I've only seen it on TV when the school was showing one of his duels as an example. I sighed and sat it down beside his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

Two hours later, I was finally finished. The duel monster pictures were all lined up around the room. The bed was blue and the pillow had a picture of all three Blue Eyes on it. The light bulb on the ceiling was blue and the shade over it was all three of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's heads ready to attack with Sonic Blast. The curtains were white with K.C. (short for Kaiba Corp) on it in silver. I was glad I was done so I could finally go downstairs and spend time with the guys.

I walked out and locked the door behind me. I ran downstairs and smiled when I saw Joey bouncing up and down in the garden house. I walked out to him.

"Yo, calm down Wheeler. This is nothing but a small training session that could be interrupted by my job."

"Are you kidding me? Anything that has to do with you dueling is exciting. Anybody would kill just to watch, not to mention be a part of it." I blushed deeply.

"Whatever; let's just…." That's when my little sister, Marquetta, ran up to us.

"Meta, Mom wants you to escort the special guests when they get here. That means you have about 20 minutes to get ready." I sighed and faced Joey.

"I got to go. Wait for me: these escorts never take that long." He shrugged.

"Take your time. I can wait a while." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Wheeler. I'll see you later." I ran to the elevator and rode it up to my floor. I ran into my room and into the shower.

After 10 minutes, I walked back into my room with my shoulder length blonde hair still dripping wet. I slipped into a pink sundress and white sandals. I sat in front of my dressing room like mirror and blew dry my hair. Then I brushed it until it shone in the light. I sat and watched as every single edge naturally curled into the little ringlets they always curl into. Finally I put a cute little pink headband in my hair.

I looked at myself in my full length mirror. Without my usual touch of makeup, I looked more like the 16 year old I am, maybe even younger. Whenever I do escorts, I have to look younger. Somehow this makes more people want to stay for a while. So the sundress is a normal look for me.

"Meta, they're pulling in now," Marquetta said into the intercom that's specifically for my room. I took a deep breath and walked out of my room. I made it to the top of the staircase that leads to the lobby just as the door man opened the door for the two boys walking.

My breathing caught as soon as I saw them. The smaller boy had a small hop in his step. He had semi wild black hair and the most adorable eyes in the whole world. The boy beside him was all business and no nonsense like in manner. He had black hair and hard eyes. Men in black were carrying their bags behind them. I took a deep breath and descended the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I walked into the hotel that I plan to use for my next duel tournament. I looked around and saw many screens showing various duels. I nodded in approval: those could come in handy for the tournament. Beside me, Mokuba gasped in surprise.

"Whoa, who is that?" he asked. I followed his line of vision and saw a girl walking towards us. Her dress, hair style, and slight bounce in her step suggest she is about 15 and younger, but her height suggest a bit of an older age.

"Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba, it is an honor to see you today. Let me say in behalf of Duelist Haven that we hope both of you have a wonderful stay here and will want to come back again," she replied. Amazingly, I'm still trying to narrow down her age.

"Thanks, um…."

"Excuse me; I must have forgotten my manners at the field when I was called here. My name is Marqueta Smith, but you can call me Meta. Please follow me: I can show you to your rooms." We followed the girl to the elevator and she pushed a button.

"You seem a bit young to be working in a hotel," Mokuba pointed out.

"I'm turning 17 very soon. Do I really look that young?" she asked.

"Yeah you do. I thought you were about 12 years old."

"Well, I guess the dress is doing its job then," she joked. Mokuba was still giggling when the elevator stopped at a floor and we walked to a door. "This one is Mokuba's room. Since you two wanted separate rooms, we thought it would be better if you get the room beside mine so that the bullies won't mess with you. Does that sound good?"

"It's perfect," I said, which was probably the only thing I have said since we boarded the jet to get here. I was just figuring out how I was going to make this work in a place I'm not used to. She opened the door and handed Mokuba the key.

"If you need anything, ring the front desk and she will page somebody for you, ok?" He nodded and she looked up at me. "Your room is on the top floor so you would be someplace quiet to work." She led me back to the elevator and pushed another button. We rode in silence and walked to a room at the end of the hall.

"This is it?" I asked her.

"Yep, this is it. I hope you like it: I designed it myself." She opened the door and stood out of the way so I could walk in. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. It was like I had walked into my deck and seeing everything in ALMOST 3D. I looked around in shock. "It's pretty amazing, huh? My mom ordered most of the stuff, including the bed sheets, the lights, the curtains, and the light shade. She had to get the pictures from a friend of mine at the school."

"What was your friend doing with pictures of my deck?" I asked looking back at her.

"He had to do a full report on you for the whole school. He still had the pictures hanging around, so my mom got lucky with those. The idea for the decorations was so you would feel more at home during your stay." I nodded. Although I will never say it to her, I am very impressed with the hotel so far. It's already proven to be up to my pretty high standards. "So, I'll leave you to your unpacking. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ring the clerk." She waved and bounced off out of the room. She seemed almost like Mokuba with her carefree attitude. Hm, that's a thought.

Later that day, I decided to take a tour of the hotel to get an idea of where the duels will take place at. I walked outside and slowly walked around, taking in everything.

"No way, you wouldn't!" a boy screamed. I sighed and turned around to head the other way.

"Yeah way, I would! Just watch me!" I stopped when I heard Marqueta. I turned around and walked towards the sound. I saw her in the middle of a duel. "I activate Mega Morph to double Ice Princess's attack points! Now she attacks you directly!" I was surprised: she didn't seem like the type to duel so easily. I watched her monster attack and she walked closer to her opponent. "You see, Wheeler? Mega Morph is very useful for a finisher."

"It doesn't work for Rich Boy, though," he muttered. I walked closer.

"I heard that," I snapped. She looked at me with a bright smile on her face.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm glad to see you finished unpacking. Did you make it alright?"

"Of course I did. I have unpacked at hotels before." She blushed.

"I know. I was referring to the fact that this is a new place for you. I thought you might need help since we use things that are different from other hotels."

"I managed just fine on my own, thank you. I was just taking a tour of the hotel for the tournament." She deactivated her duel disk.

"I can give you the official tour if you want."

"Aw, that's not fair! We were in the middle of training," Wheeler whined. She turned her smile over to him and he instantly diffused.

"Sorry, Joey, but you know the guests come first. We can finish later."

"Besides, no amount of training will make you a decent duelist, Wheeler," I said. He huffed at me as she led me away.

**Hey guys, i just wanted to let you guys know that this is my very first time officially writing an Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. So if you have any suggestions, i'm all ears.**

**-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"I saved my personal favorite for last: the garden house. Many plant duelists choose to duel here to give them an advantage," I said about 2 hours later. We had toured the whole hotel and only stopped whenever I need to give an explanation.

"Do you duel here?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't duel normally, unless you count when I'm training somebody else. Plus, I have my homework from Duel Academy." He stopped looking around and looked back at me.

"You go to the Academy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. My mom thought I'd fit in there more than at the high school."

"And yet you're friends with Wheeler." I giggled.

"I'm friends with him and his friends. We met at a small tournament the hotel was hosting. Yugi is really sweet, and the Pharaoh talks about you a lot." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he be talking about me?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, that information is confidential. He asked me not to tell you anyway." He huffed and I almost laughed out loud. Instead I looked at my watch and saw the time.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"I promised a kid I'll meet him for a duel later. I need to go." He waved me away and I left.

Later, I was getting ready for the welcome dinner when somebody knocked. "It's open!" I slipped a diamond necklace on as Mokuba opened the door and walked in. "What's up?"

"I need help…." His voice trailed off when he saw me. "That's pretty." I looked down at my black dinner dress. I always wear it to special occasions along with my black heels. I shrugged.

"It's nothing special. Just something for the dinner. What do you need help with?" He walked closer to me and stood beside the full length mirror looking at me.

"I can't find anything to wear. I probably have about three suits, but can't choose between them." I put down the brush after brushing my hair one last time.

"Come on, I can help with that." I held out my hand and was pleased when he instantly grabbed it. We walked into his room and I saw three suits hanging in display: one black, one navy blue, and one white. All three would look perfect with the black dress shoes he had out (not to mention would make him look even more adorable than usual).

"See what I mean? It would be hard to choose." I walked to the suits and fingered them. He followed right beside me.

"Well, stand beside them and I can tell you my opinion." He did as I said and I looked back and forth between him and each suit. "The black one would make you look more professional. Not to mention it would totally bring out those adorable eyes of yours." He smiled up at me.

"Thanks, Meta. Will you wait for me while I get ready?" I nodded and he ran into the bathroom with the suit. A few minutes later, he came out and we walked hand in hand to the dining room the dinner would be held at. Many people were already there and watched us descend to them together.

"You two look absolutely adorable together," a regular rich lady (not a duelist) replied. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ms. Jones. Mokuba wanted to walk down with me since our rooms are right next to each other." I grinned as Yugi walked closer to us. "I'm glad you made it. Where are the others?"

"They couldn't make it this time. They said to send their apologies and say we'll all come next time."

"You hang out with them?" Mokuba asked me. I grinned down at him.

"Yep. We met at a tournament. I guess we just stuck to each other since Yugi is always being followed around for being the King of Games and I'm always being followed around because I'm the funniest person in the hotel." I jumped as somebody punched me in the shoulder.

"That title belongs to ME not you, Meta. Get it right," my best friend in the whole world, Alexandra Jones (Alex), said. I looked back at her.

"Ask the little kids around the school, the hotel, AND the Academy. I'm the funniest." She started to retort, but everybody's attention was turned to the staircase again. We looked up and saw Mr. Kaiba walking down towards us.

He was wearing a silver suit that matched the Kaiba Corp logo. He had his hair the way it usually is, but there still was something weird about him. He didn't seem as… demanding as he usually does. It was as if he had been changed by something in the hotel, but there was no definite way to figure it out.

"My brother likes to make an entrance. That's why he came a bit late," Mokuba explained. I really don't think any of the girls had heard him: most of them were concentrated on looking at his older brother. I felt Yugi slip away and watched him, wondering why. Then I noticed Mr. Kaiba was walking towards me and Mokuba.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. You look splendid tonight," I commented. I thought I saw him flash a smile at me, but it was gone so quickly I figured I imagined it.

"Thank you. You look beautiful in the dress." Alex spit out the soda she had been drinking, barely missing his suit. I patted her back as she coughed.

"Please excuse us for a moment," I replied. I felt eyes on us as I led her to the very far side. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry about that, Meta. It's just… in all the reports and stuff the Academy has shown us, there hasn't been a single thing about him having anything to say that didn't make him sound arrogant, cocky and full of himself. He just said something completely nice and not like him to you. You can NOT tell me that isn't a shock." I shrugged.

"Maybe he has changed, Alex. Remember what you said when YOU first got here? Duelist Haven made you see the world in a whole new way. Don't you think if it can change you, it can change anybody else?" She was silent, so I led her back to the dining room. Dinner was already being served, so I sat in my place between the Kaibas.

"Why do you get to sit here?" Mokuba asked me. He didn't sound rude: he sounded curious.

"Well, since I'm the one who was your escort, I get to sit between you two." He smiled up at me and I smiled back. "So how do you like your room?"

"It's AMAZING. I feel like I'm inside Seto's deck." On the other side of me, Mr. Kaiba looked up from his dinner and at us.

"Our rooms are decorated alike?" he asked me.

"Not exactly. He has life size plush toys of the monsters in your deck. It still has the same idea of yours," Alex replied.

"Yeah, what she said." I got quiet as various people started talking to the brothers.

"So why are you here, Kaiba?" Ms. Jones's daughter, Amy, asked him. I looked up from my ice cream to listen to his answer.

"Mokuba and I decided to use a new place for our new duel tournament. So we did some research and decided on here. There so many critics and duelists who loved this place, we had to check it out." Everybody nodded in agreement and changed the subject again. I tuned them out and started thinking about what he had said. Not many people say anything bad about Duelist Haven. As a matter of fact, nobody could stop talking about the 'Marvelous Marqueta' they had met during their stay.

"So, who is the famous 'Marvelous Marqueta'? I want to meet the one person everybody keeps on telling me to meet," Mr. Kaiba said suddenly. My head snapped up and I blushed. Everybody looked at him as if he had lost a nerve.

"You mean you don't know who she is?" Alex asked astonished.

"Should I know?"

"Mr. Kaiba, 'Marvelous Marqueta' is Meta sitting between you and your brother," one of the maids replied when nobody else would say anything. I looked down as his attention turned to me.

"I knew you could duel and manage to do about a million things at once, but I DIDN'T know you were HER," he said. I shrugged.

"It's nothing. I just do my job." Now everybody was looking at me.

"Meta, you go above and beyond your job and you know it," another friend, Rose, said from the other side of the table. I picked at my cake.

"Only because I'm the owner's daughter and she expects a lot from me," I muttered.

"Hey, can we just change the subject? I don't think Meta likes all of the attention," Mokuba said suddenly. I smiled at him.

"That's alright, sweet. I just didn't want to turn the attention from you two to me." He beamed at the 'sweet'. I had told him earlier that I don't give that many people the nickname, so I guess he takes it as an awesome thing to be called it.

"So back to what we were talking about," Ms. Jones said. I looked at her gratefully and sipped on my juice.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The next day, I sat in a booth in the far corner. I was in one of the many restaurants in the hotel drinking coffee. I looked at the entrance as Meta and Mokuba walked in, holding hands.

They were in a deep conversation, so I guess they have been up together for a while. He was wearing his usual trademark outfit and shoes. She was wearing a white sundress and sandals. The clothes made her look about 12 or even younger. It's really hard to remember she's turning 17 soon. I guess that was the point when she had been choosing her outfit.

"Mokuba!" I yelled. They looked up and saw me. She smiled as they made their way to me.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. How was your night?"

"It was alright. I was wondering if you like to help me with preparing the hotel for the tournament." One of her very blonde eyebrows rose 'til it was beneath her very blonde bang.

"Sure, I would love to help. But I'm not sure whether I'm off today or not."

"I already checked. The clerk said as long as you're helping me, you can take as long as you need off." She blushed a bit and turned around to wave the waitress over.

"Ok, I'll help," she said softly. A girl who looked almost exactly like her walked up. Unlike Meta, though, she actually had the height of a seven year old. "Kaibas, this is my little sister, Marquetta. She actually IS too young to have a job, but she didn't want to be left out of the family business."

"It's nice to meet you. What would you be having?" she asked us.

"I'll have another coffee and a number four," I answered.

"Meta and I will have a whopping plate of strawberry pancakes each and a glass of extra chocolaty chocolate milk." Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. The little girl wrote down the order and walked away.

"So what do you need help with?" she asked me.

"Mostly setting aside places for the duels and a screen for the watchers outside to be able to watch."

"Alex has already set up the outside screens last night when we found out you were using the hotel for the tournament. She thought they would come in handy."

"What does she do in the hotel? She doesn't look like she's in your family, but it is obvious she works here since she's among the only ones who call me Mr. Kaiba."

"She's the manager of everything that has to do with electricity and technology. That's why she always wears yellow and black."

"Maybe I could talk to her about a few things." She just shrugged as our breakfast was set in front of us.

After breakfast, I led her to my room. She looked a bit out of place sitting on my Blue Eyes bed in that dress. Heck, she looked out of place in the whole dang room.

"So what's first?" she asked me, reaching into her bag she had brought with her. She pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and unrolled it onto the bed. I handed her four books and she used them to hold the paper down. "This is a map of the outside of the hotel." She handed me another and I unrolled it. "That one is the inside of the hotel." I laid it out on my desk.

"Well, judging from the list of sign ups on my website, about 60 duelists are coming. They are in groups of 6." I handed her the list and she looked over it.

"I know most of them personally since they're regulars here. They range from plant to anti-animal duelists, including anything and everything in between. They're all very good duelists." I sat down beside her and held a pen. She looked first at it then at me.

"Why don't you sign up? Judging from the five girls who made sure they sat near you last night, you already have a group to sign up with." She reached for the pen hesitantly and I practically shoved it into her hand. She giggled and signed 'Marqueta Smith, Alexandra Jones, Rose Jones, Mia Johanson, Nia Johanson, and Anna McDaniel.'

"There, are you happy?" she asked teasingly.

"Yep, I sure am. What kind of…?" I stopped as she winced. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and her face went back to normal.

"Nothing, I'm fine. What were you asking?"

"What kind of deck do you have?"

"It kind of varies. It's part ice, part plant, and part royal. I like to call it my 'Combined Deck.'" I was about to ask her something else but she winced again. This time, she did not go back to normal. I stood up and held out my hand.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the infirmary." She tried to take my hand, but something made her double up in pain. I leaned down and carefully picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she moaned as I started carrying her to the hotel infirmary.

"I already told you what. There's something wrong with you, so you need to be checked." She just laid her head on my shoulder and tried hard not to whimper (only reason I know is that she was whimpering softly yet hesitantly).


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Very, very intense pain is the only thing I can feel right now. I couldn't even open my eyes when Alex and the others were brought in after me, but suddenly I could see all of us in a red space floating.

"What's going on?" Mia asked me. I shrugged and winced as very intense pain shot through me. We looked up and saw Ice Princess: my favorite Ice monster.

"You six have been chosen to protect the Chosen Ones, Meta," she said in her sweet yet icy voice.

"Which Chosen Ones? There are a lot of them for different reasons." She smiled and floated over to Anna.

"Anna, you have been chosen to protect Tristan Taylor with the element air. And that means you get a whole new look." We watched as her hair and eyes turned silver.

"Thank you, Ice Princess." She floated over to Nia.

"Nia, you have been chosen to protect Joey Wheeler with the element water." Her hair and eyes turned ocean blue.

"Thank you." She floated over to Mia.

"Mia, you also have been chosen to protect Wheeler with the element fire." Her hair turned fire red and her eyes turned coal black. She floated over to Rose. "Rose, you have been chosen to protect Yugi Mutou with the element earth." Her hair and eyes turned bright green and I giggled at her expression. Rose and Yugi aren't exactly friends.

"Alex, you have been chosen to protect Seto Kaiba with the element electricity." Her hair turned wire black and her eyes turned lightning yellow.

"Of course I have to be stuck with the arrogant one," she muttered as Ice Princess floated over to me.

"Meta, you have been chosen to protect Mokuba Kaiba with all of the elements in the world. You are now the leader of the Glowers." My hair turned daisy red and my eyes turned daisy yellow. I looked up at her.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You are loved by all. Nobody can help but follow your example." I looked down.

"Everybody looks to me for a lot of stuff. I never knew why."

"Meta, you are loveable. You go above and beyond the call of duty, especially when it comes to kids. That's why you're called Marvelous Marqueta." I looked back up at her.

"Really?" I said in a small voice. Everybody nodded.

"Now you all must get back to your own minds. People are really worried about you." At that, my vision blurred and I went unconscious.

**I'm posting two chapters **back to back for this story since this chapter is so short.

-RozaCourt


	6. Chapter 6

I have posted both chapter five and this one chapter six. so if you haven't read that yet, you might want to.

Ch. 6

"How is she?" I asked Mokuba. He had stayed in the hotel infirmary while I went out to finish planning the tournament.

"She's great. Her looks did change along with her five friends, though," he answered. I looked down at her and had to definitely agree with him. Her once shoulder length blonde hair is now waist length and red.

"How long until she comes to?"

"Doc predicts about a minute. Her color has returned and she doesn't look like she's in pain anymore." I looked at my little brother and noticed his worried look. Meaning they were even closer than I thought they were.

"Hey, she's going to be ok," I said softly. Just as he nodded, she opened her eyes.

"Hey, guys, I hope you weren't waiting for me all this time," she said softly.

"I was; Seto had to go finish his plans for the tournament without you," Mokuba replied. She looked up at me.

"Did you manage alright?"

"Yeah, I did. The two maps you gave me helped out a lot. Plus I asked one of your friends to help when they came to." She nodded and sat up slowly into a sitting position.

"This sure is a weird way to spend your birthday isn't it?" Mokuba asked her. I raised an eyebrow as she smiled very brightly.

"You remembered when I told you?"

"How could I not? You just said it last night at the dinner."

"Hang on. Today is your birthday?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that's why I was hoping to have today off. Alex and the others had promised they would throw me a small party, and Wheeler said they had planned something for me as well."

"Oh yeah, Yugi called about 10 minutes ago. He said to tell you they want to meet up at the park between your schools if you're feeling up to it."

"I feel up to it. Do me a favor and tell the doc I'm in my room please?" she asked Mokuba. He nodded as she stood up, and she hugged him. "Thanks, sweet." She smiled at me and ran off towards her room.

"I swear: her smile has the power to knock any and everyone off their feet," I thought to myself as I followed Mokuba to the doc.

Later that day, we pulled into the hotel parking lot and saw a line circling around the place. "Who are all of them, Seto?" he asked me as we got out of the limo.

"I think they're the contestants for the tournament and maybe even some media specialists." We walked into the lobby and were instantly surrounded by applause. I looked around for Meta.

"Meta!" Mokuba exclaimed. Obviously we were thinking along the same line. I saw her head pop up over guests' heads and smile at us. She somehow made her way to us and picked up Mokuba.

"Hey, you two; did you have a nice ride?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did. Did you have fun with the dweebs?" I asked her. She giggled and put him down.

"Yep, they bought me a whole new laptop to do whatever on. You should give them a chance: they could be really cool when they're not saving the world." I smirked.

"When would that be, in about twenty years?" She giggled again and looked at Alex, who happened to be walking toward us.

"I hope you're not planning on wearing that to your party," she said to Meta. She looked down at her white business suit.

"I'm supposed to be on clerk duty right now, but somebody else took over."

"Well, you are to go up to your room and change for the party: your mom's orders." Meta shrugged and looked at us.

"I got to go." We nodded and watched her run off.

"Are you coming, Mokuba?" Alex asked.

"Yep, I just didn't want Meta to know. I want to surprise her."

"Well, she certainly will be surprised." She looked up at me. "Let me guess: you have some last minute things to work on, so you can't make it."

"Right you are. Tell her I said happy birthday." I walked up to my room and sat at my desk and looked out of the window. Many little kids were playing around in a garden, and they seemed to be missing something. They were missing Meta, who always plays with the kids. That's why she barely has enough time to do homework or other stuff.


End file.
